kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider Cards
Like the Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the . However, due to a seal placed on them all, Tsukasa travels across the world to undo the seals and regain the abilities the cards endow. These cards match up with Bandai and Carddas's arcade card game, Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Like Decade, Diend possesses his own set of Rider Cards. Card Types KamenRide= The supposedly possess all the powers of the Heisei Kamen Riders it represents, along with Shōwa Kamen Riders as seen in Super Hero Taisen. Because they were sealed, Tsukasa must touch the heart of a world's Kamen Rider in resolving an issue threatening that world. Though he regained his abilities from his journey, the KamenRide Cards went black while fighting Dark Kiva, but were regained later on. It seems the cards are more than just items that supposedly hold the power of the Riders as they sealed themselves until Tsukasa did something which helped the respective A.R Rider as well as learned a lesson from them, implying the Rider Cards hold some degree of sentience. It should also be noted that the cards may not unseal themselves until someone other than Tsukasa holds said cards as shown when the Skull card automatically unsealed itself after being given to Shotaro. Diend uses his KamenRide cards to summon other Kamen Riders. Diend is not limited to just the nine previous primary Kamen Riders, but has access to any Kamen Rider who has appeared in the Heisei period. The cards of the Extra Riders, including his own, differ from Decade's main nine cards using a white background as opposed to a black one. Eventually, Diend is able to summon Riders from the Showa period as well. Diend has summoned, at most, three different Kamen Riders at once. Diend may have more cards that were not shown. } || || *This card was featured in the "Journey through the Decade" and the "Stay the Ride Alive" music videos. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Kamen Rider 1. Unlike other Kamen Rides, this form is a full transformation as the Decadriver was concealed in the form of Kamen Rider 1's belt, the Typhoon. First used in . |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become Rider 2. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become V3. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become Riderman. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become X. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become Amazon. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become Stronger. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become ZX. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become Shin. |- | N/A || || || *This card appears when Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick. If used by Decade, it allows him to become ZO. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Double's CycloneJoker. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into OOO's Tatoba Combo. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Fourze's Base States. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Wizard's Flame Style. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Gaim's Orange Arms. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Drive's Type Speed. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Ghost's Ore Damashii. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Build's RabbitTank Form. |- | Decade || || || *Transforms Decade into Zi-O's default form. |} |-|Complete Form= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the previous Kamen Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. Diend owns his version of a K-Touch, though it is unknown what would happen if one of the buttons were to be pressed, though it would most likely summon A.R versions of the movie-exclusive Kamen Riders on the K-Touch. } || || Summons Kamen Rider Kabuki. |- | Diend || || || Summons Kamen Rider Caucasus. |- | Diend || || || Summons Kamen Rider Arc. |- | Diend || || || Summons Kamen Rider Skull. |} |-|KaijinRide= allow Chinomanako Diend to summon Kaijin from previous Kamen Rider series. Given that Chinomanako had this set, it is possible that Kaito also had these in his possession. These two cards were released as a bonus for preordering the Complete Selection Modification Decadriver alongside the KamenRide: Diend card and its corresponding Rider Card set, but using them will result in an error sound. |-|FormRide= allow Decade to assume any of the forms the Heisei Riders have. Accessing these forms also grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form, such as the Storm Halber of Agito Storm or the Bassha Magnum of Kiva Basshaa. When using Kuuga's FormRide Cards, Decade gains Kuuga's ability to turn normal items or weapons into their respective weaponry. Generally, Decade changes forms within one Rider's forms. However, Decade does not have to be a particular Rider to transform into one of that Rider's alternate forms. |-|AttackRide= The allow Decade or Diend to perform any of their own attacks. Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. } || || As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Shield, a dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. First used in Kamen Rider Battride War. |- | Decade || || || As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmutating his body into organic metal. |- | Decade || || || As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O, Decade utters Sword Form's signature phrase and performs his signature pose. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O, Decade transforms into Gun Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O, Decade transforms into Ax Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. This card was never used in the series. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O, Decade transforms into Rod Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. This card was never used in the series. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. |- | Decade || || || As Decade Complete Form and wielding ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Many Fires Profusion attack. |- | Decade || || || Arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil. |- | Decade || || || A card appearing in the Hyper Battle Video that allows Decade, in Complete Form, and the riders he's summoned in their Final Forms to perform their respective Final Attacks. |- | Decade || || || Summon's Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. |- | Decade || || || Turns the Machine Decader into the Side Basshar, Kaixa's own motorcycle, in battle mode. |- | Decade || || || As Den-O Ax Form, Decade performs a Sumo lifting attack. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. |- | Decade || || || As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. |- | Decade || || || As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. |- | Decade || Reflecloud || || A special which allows the user to create a magical vortex that absorbs and reflects any beam attack. Given to Tsukasa by to counter Kani Lazer's attack. The Gosei Card just happened to be compatible with Decade's Decadriver. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. |- | Diend || || || Grants the Diendriver rapid fire capabilities. Unlike Decade's version, Diend's shots are able to arc, curve, and seemingly track targets. |- | Diend || || || Allows Diend to turn invisible. |- | Diend || || || Causes two summoned Riders to perform their finishing moves against one target. Used once with Delta and Drake. |- | Diend || || || Allows the Diendriver to project a shield. |- | Diend || || || This creates multiple copies of Diend, each capable of combat. Narutaki gives this card to Kaito in the World of Amazon, on the condition that he defeat Decade. |- | Diend || || || This summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" literally means , as Dark Movie Riders are used in the attack. It is similiar to Decade's Televikun card. |} |-|Final FormRide= gives Decade the power to bestow new forms upon other Riders by reaching into their back, telling them beforehand "It might tickle a bit". Only while the cards stay in effect, which is during the time Tsukasa is transformed into Decade, the transformed Heisei Rider can alternate between his new form and his original Rider form. Diend also has his array of Final FormRide Cards. Whereas Decade activates the Heisei Riders' Final Forms by reaching his hands into their back, Diend activates them by shooting the Rider in the back, commenting beforehand "This will only hurt for a moment." In the OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~, while playing poker and getting a "pig hand", Kamen Rider Decade uses Final FormRide Cards to transform his opponents—Garren into , Chalice into a heart-shaped , and General Shadow into a — before taking all of their poker chips. } || || Splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into , controlled by Philip, and , controlled by Shotaro. Unlike the other Final FormRide forms, Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker do not require their corresponding Final AttackRide card to execute their finishing attack. |- | || || Transforms Stronger into a giant beetle. This card was used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story World of Stronger. |- | || || Transforms OOO into armor parts. This card was used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story Kamen Rider Decade: World of OOO. |} |-|Final AttackRide= The are Decade and Diend's most powerful attacks, used for finishing off enemies. The Final AttackRide Cards, if used in conjunction with the Final FormRides, can allow Decade or Diend to perform an attack with that Rider's FinalForm (which usually resemble that Rider's own signature attack in some way). If the Final AttackRide is used in conjunction with KamenRide Cards, they allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Rider he is transformed into. If the Final AttackRide is used when Decade is in Complete Form, he can perform that Rider's signature move (in their ultimate form) alongside the summoned Rider using the Ride Booker to improvise if the attack uses a weapon. }, Decade Complete Form's Rider Kick, in which instead of Final AttackRide card holograms, Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds and then the ten Heisei Rider symbols appear in the same fashion as the Final AttackRide cards as Decade hits the target with the Rider Kick. |- | Decade || Kuuga || || *With the Kuuga Gouram, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like flying kick towards the target. |- | Decade Diend || Kiva || || *With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. *In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, when Tsukasa "loans" the Kiva Arrow to Momotaros, the attack is called , labeled by Momotaros as . *With the Kiva Arrow, Diend performs the which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break Rider Kick. Unlike Decade, who holds the arrow vertically, Diend holds it like a crossbow. |- | Decade || Ryuki || || *With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. |- | Decade Diend || Blade || || *With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. *With the Blade Blade, Diend performs the where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then Diend slashes the enemy, making a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. |- | Decade || Faiz || || *With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the , a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. |- | Decade || Agito || || *On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. |- | Decade || Den-O || || *Momotaros executes the similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as . |- | Decade || Kabuto || || *The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, . With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. |- | Decade || Hibiki || || *With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the , where Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the Hibiki Ongekiko and attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongeki Da finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. The same card can be used by Decade while as Hibiki, executing a slightly different version of Hibiki's Ongeki Da finisher. |- | Decade || Amazon || || *The GaGa Armlet is transferred to Amazon, and allows Amazon to perform the attack. |- | Decade Diend || Diend || || *Using the Diend Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Dimension Shoot-style attack alongside Diend. *Diend performs the . Nine rings of cards showing the previous nine Heisei Riders appear before the Diendriver. Diend then sucks in any Riders summoned by his KamenRide cards before firing a shot from the Diendriver at the target, coming out as a green and black beam. *When used by Diend Complete Form, the Dimension Shoot becomes the which shoots out a gold-colored beam of energy. |- | N/A || 11 Riders || || With 11 Kamen Riders (Kuuga - Double) execute their respective 11 Rider Kicks. Did not appear in the movie or series but included in Ganbaride games (both arcade and DS). |- | Decade || W''' || || |- | Decade || '''OOO || || |- | Decade || Fourze || || |- | Decade || Wizard || || As Wizard, Decade copies the effects of Wizard's ring. The first use copied Big, while the second copied Bind. |- | Decade || Gaim || || |- | Decade || Drive || || |- | Decade || Ghost || || As Ghost, Decade performs the Omega Drive (Ore). |- | Decade || Ex-Aid || || |- | Decade || Build || || As Build, Decade performs the Vortex Finish. |- | Decade || Zi-O || || |} Unused Rider Cards *AttackRide: Cassette Arm Power Arm Concept Art (Keita Amemiya).jpg|One of Keita Amemiya's concept art shown an unused Cassette Arm/Power Arm card. Legacy Wizard The Rider Cards, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Decade by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Rider Cards immediately transforming Decade into Complete Form. Damashii The power of the Rider Cards can be channeled through Decade Damashii and by extension Heisei Damashii; Kamen Rider Ghost rode on manifested Rider Cards during his battle against Dark Mind Alexander. Notes *These are the third Collectible Devices to be cards, following Advent Cards and Rouze Cards. *Strangely, the KamenRide: Shin card does not actually depict Shin himself; it instead depicts Onizuka Rider. *Interestingly, the Complete Selection Modification Decadriver announces Den-O's Super Climax Form as "Chou Climax" rather than "Super Climax" as in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. *Through hacking, someone managed to find sounds for Riders from Double to Drive in the CSM Decadriver, foreshadowing the arriving of the Neo Decadriver. *The art on the AttackRide: Advent card is the exact same as that on Ryuki's Advent Card of the same name. *The art on the KamenRide: Todoroki and Zanki cards are identical save for the colors of their white/bronze facial decorations and the orange/yellow guitar strings over their shoulders, even down to both of them having yellow guitar strings across their chests behind and below the text of their names, perhaps implying that one of the cards had been made first and was then copied and edited into the other. Still, this matches how visually similar the two Riders actually were. *In the series, all of the cards shares the same barcode design. However in Kamen Rider Zi-O, the barcode appears to be the same as the toy versions. *Interestingly, when the Wizard's Kamen Ride sound announced in the CSM Decadriver, it lacks any additional sounds like this: "Kamen Ride: Wizard! (WizarDriver Magical Portal noises)". In Kamen Rider Zi-O, Wizard's Kamen Ride has additional sounds like this: "Kamen Ride: Wizard! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi! (WizarDriver Magical Portal noises)" when being announced in Neo Decadriver. Influences to & from Super Sentai *The "KamenRides" preceded the of . Like the KamenRides, the could transform into any past sentai. **However, Super Sentai came first with heroes transforming into past heroes in , who appeared in (2006). AkaRed had the ability to transform into past , he also appeared in Gokaiger. **In the same vein, the Final FormRides preceded the of as like the Final FormRides, the could transform some past Red Rangers into weapons based on their motif. The transformation, however, isn't nowhere near as graphic as in Kamen Rider Decade. ***A nod to the Final FormRides previously occurred in of Gokaiger, where , having Gokai Changed into from , changed from its humanoid form to Sacred Sword Mode, expressing discomfort both during and after the transformation, while the original Zubaan in Boukenger was not a human but the Golden Sword itself, being able to assume a humanoid fighting form when the seal on the sword was turned. compares the Rider Cards with the of .]] *The Rider Cards of Decade and the of were noted by Narutaki as one of the similarities between Decade and Gokaiger in the net movie . *The design of the Rider Cards are similar to PreCards from the 2014 anime series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (coincidentally also a 10th anniversary season), both have a barcode on a side and a magenta border. Both are also used to access forms and powers of the main protagonists's abilities. See also *Ganbaride Cards Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Arsenal (Decade) Category:Hero Cards Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Transformation Gear